Happy Birthday Aragorn
by Tate Soyker
Summary: It's Aragorn's birthday and he gets a surprise party that goes all wrong.


Happy Birthday Aragorn!  
  
Rating: PG.  
  
Author: Tate Soyker  
  
Summary: It's Aragorn's birthday, March 1st, and time to celebrate. Bust out the punch, presents, and all the friends of Middle Earth! (Okay, okay we won't invite everyone)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond stood in the small hall trying to get all the partygoers to shut up so that they could actually surprise his foster son when he came in. The young hobbits sat chattering about absolutely nothing. Legolas was flouncing around singing. Where on earth his sons were the elf-lord didn't know, and really didn't care as long as they stayed out of trouble. Lord Elrond could take it no longer and finally screamed, "Would all of you idiots shut up before he hears you!"  
  
Immediate silence.  
  
"Thank you," the elf regained his composer. "Now please take your places he should be here any minute."  
  
The small crowed went to their places and stood silently awaiting the birthday boy. They waited for hardly a minute before the doors into the decorated room burst open.  
  
"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"  
  
Silence.  
  
Muffled giggles.  
  
And then the wrath of Elrond.  
  
"ELLADAN, ELROHIR!"  
  
The partygoers had welcomed not Elrond's foster son, but his own true sons. With a sigh they went back to talking and doing nothing. Lord Elrond was yelling at the twins for interrupting the party. Arwen was complaining about how Aragorn never arrived when he was supposed to. No one noticed the dark-haired man as he walked in looked about the decorated room and then spotting his foster father walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, I'm going out for a ride! I'll be back before dinner."  
  
"That's fine Estel." Then realizing who he was talking to, "Estel!"  
  
Again, utter silence.  
  
Aragorn lifted and eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, SURPRISE," called Pippin drunkenly before passing out. Everyone looked at the little hobbit and sighed gratefully, he had not stopped talking after the first pint he had drunk.  
  
"Would someone mind telling me what in Valar's name is going on," said the mortal man.  
  
"Um, everyone got together and decided to throw you a birthday party," Sam said.  
  
"So, since you're finally here we can cut the cake and eat it. Right?" questioned the hobbit Merry.  
  
" Uh, sure." Aragorn looked around, and had to smile, it really was a kind thought for them to through him a party.  
  
Frodo walked tentatively up to Aragorn and handed him a small wrapped box. Then, without a word, he turned and walked towards the door. The Mortal man looked at the box for a second and then began to unwrap it. When the box was opened Aragorn saw that a golden ring lay inside with a note saying "To its rightful heir."  
  
Aragorn screamed, loud, piercing, and tainted with anger and fear. Then the ring was flung from the box towards Frodo. Who caught it on the tip of his finger and disappeared.  
  
"FRODO! TAKE OFF THAT RING RIGHT NOW!" bellowed the elf-lord. The small mortal appeared and looked up at the half-elf with guilt.  
  
Aragorn sank into a near bye chair, wishing that Gandalf were still alive. Suddenly, a hooded and cloaked figure entered the room; everyone stared.  
  
"Uh, Can we help you?" asked the elf-lord.  
  
The cloak was thrown back; a light seemed to blaze forth from the figure.  
  
Gasp!  
  
"Mithrandir!"  
  
"Gandalf!"  
  
"Oh, by Valar," exclaimed Elrond and then he fainted.  
  
"There was a reason why I was supposed to come here, now let me think. What was it? What was I supposed to say or do?" the old wizard muttered to himself. "Oh, yes now I remember! Happy birthday Aragorn."  
  
"Thanks." The old man nodded and then saying something about getting a healer for Elrond he walked out.  
  
Merry walked up to Aragorn and handed him a crudely wrapped package. Aragorn looked at it fearfully for a second. Catching his eye the hobbit smiled and said, "Don't worry Strider, not all hobbits posses things that belong to kings."  
  
"I'm not yet a king, but thank you." Slowly he opened the package and saw that it contained a pouch of pipe weed, a wide smile spread across his face.  
  
"Oh, and Strider, this stuff is the GOOD stuff." Merry added a wink for extra evidence that it was not the normal weed.  
  
After talking with Merry, the mortal man noticed his foster brothers making his way towards him. He knew that glint in their eyes, full of mischief and trouble making. Quickly, he tried to escape, but the sprang after him.  
  
Around the room, over chairs, ducking behind people, now and then leaping over a table. They looked like the weirdest game of cat and mouse. Yet, the man was no match for an elf-lord's sons, and they caught him.  
  
"How old is he again?" asked Elladan. Elrohir just shrugged his shoulders and began rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Not a thousand, or even a hundred for that matter, but hey one hundred is a nice even number of spankings isn't it?"  
  
Aragorn groaned, it was a tradition as long as he could remember; that if he was with the twins on his birthday they gave him his birthday spankings. It had been one reason for staying with the others rangers for so long.  
  
"No one but me will be giving Estel a spanking. Understand?" The mortal man looked with relief at Arwen as she came forward. The couple smiled at each other lovingly as the twins sulked and walked off to find someone else to harass.  
  
Finally, what seemed like hours later Aragorn lay in his bed. The day had been too long. As if aging wasn't fun enough, parties had never been his thing. The gifts had been nice, especially Arwen's. He chucked at the thought of her sleek body against his.  
  
Sleep had almost claimed him when there was a knock at the door. Aragorn chose to ignore it. Yet, again it came. Then, softly a figure slipped into the room.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Tis I, Aragorn, did you think that I would not give you a birthday gift?"  
  
He licked his lips and slipped into the bed next to me.  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Okay if nobody likes it then bite me. I meant for this to be slightly different but hey I needed to upload something NOW. If I was stupid and completely forgot something really important then let me know. Also the story takes place on March 1st, but the actually setting no nowhere in particular. 


End file.
